The Special Two
by Stoical
Summary: Have just started this fic, not sure where its going but anyways, Draco has just returned from a trip & Hermione has a suprise waiting for him at home..... beware, smut lies ahead. more to come
1. Welcome home

Disclaimer: I don't own either of the characters mentioned in this story blah blah blah, you know the rest.

Chapter one – Welcome home.

As she walked down the street, long hair flowing freely behind her, passers by couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful. Long luscious legs, a slim, willowing frame and of course her face. It was striking. A paled complexion and her eyes, her stunning eyes of the deepest, richest smoothest brown you had ever seen.

No wonder he loved her. How could he not? It was more than just looks though. She was the most intelligent being that he had ever met. Not just book smart, but street smart as well and a wit that could be matched by no one else. It had taken him years to see it though. All through school, he had taunted her, ridiculed her just because she appeared to be a little different. She had gone there a quiet, reserved, un-opinionated child and left a woman. Everyone had said so. Her friends, her teachers and even him. She had defiantly changed.

'Draco,' she called out, waving in his direction. He walked over to her, kissing her gently on her un-blemished cheek.

'I've missed you.' She said, pulling him closely into a hug.

'I've missed you to.' He whispered into her ear. 'Lets get out of here, I've lots to tell you.'

He had just been released from a 2 week quarantine stint in the Ministry of Magic, all a part of his training to become an Auror. They had both nearly finished their studies, and would hopefully go on to fight the dark side together.

She opened the door to the apartment and walked through. She left to go to the bathroom and he moved to put on the kettle. Real tea. That's what he needed. Just as he placed the two mugs of steaming tea on the table, Hermione came out, with that look in her eye. he laughed.

'Don't you want to hear about my time away first?'

'I've not seen you for two weeks,' she said, walking over and slowly starting to unbutton his shirt. Her hands were cool on his skin, and he couldn't resist her touch. He liked it when she took control.

She led him slowly to the bedroom, all the time taking of his shirt and starting to unbutton his pants. It looked as though she had been planning this. The curtains were drawn and candles all around the room had been lit. He loved the way she had decorated this place. Deep, sexual tones had been used in this room, with their bed in the centre of the room, standing on antique polished floorboards.

She had sprinkled rose petals around the bed, and he noticed that the phone was also off the hook.

'I don't want us to be disturbed.' She whispered seductively in his ear. His smile grew. It was obvious that she did not intend on leaving here for the rest of the afternoon, and that was fine by him.

She pushed him onto the bed covers, keeping eye contact with him and slowly started to remove her own clothing. First she unbuttoned her jeans, peeling them of her sensuously long, tanned legs, and pulled her Singlet off, leaving her in the sexiest lingerie he had ever seen.

'So, you've been shopping' he said staring at her black bra and underwear set with red ribbon laced through the top of the bra, accentuating her luscious, round, full breasts. She brought her hands to rest just above the top of her underwear, dragging her thumb around the edge of the brief, sexy bottoms and slowly circling her hips. She walked slowly towards him, not once breaking eye contact with him, crawling on top of his torso, slowly bending down and kissing him firmly and passionately on the lips.

He returned the gesture, slowly undoing her bra to reveal her luscious breasts and began to gently circle his fingers around her nipple. His other hand crept slowly down her body and gently started stroking her centre. He then stripped her pants of her, throwing them on the floor, adding to the pile of clothing that had already landed there. He then tried to flip her over so he was on the top.

'No,' she whispered, 'let me.' She slowly placed kisses down his body, over his chiselled chest and down his rock hard abs, stopping at the top of his boxer shorts. Still staring at him, she removed the pants and started to gently his already excited member. As it grew, she became more engaged, taking it into her mouth and slowly starting to bob her head up and down, sucking every inch of it into her mouth. It excited her to hear his groans of satisfaction, and she felt herself becoming damp. She sensed he was about to cum and quickly removed her mouth. In one fluid motion, she straddled him and began to slowly pump her body up and down his shaft, gathering speed as she went.

He started to moan with pleasure, and this excited her, wanting to take him deeper inside her that she had ever before. She began to sigh with satisfaction, feeling that he was hitting her in exactly the right spot. He made a move with his hand but she wouldn't let him, bending forward so her breasts were near his mouth. With nothing else to do, he took one of them in his mouth and began to suck, swirling his tongue around her already erect nipple. This made her sighs turn into moans as she felt herself on the edge. Sitting up once again, she began to pump herself even harder upon his member, reaching a hand down to gently rub her clit. She knew he loved to watch her pleasure herself and with this in mind, she lent back to give him a full view.

They were both nearly at the edge, and this new angle provided the extra stimulation they both needed, and with a scream of pleasure they came together, she laughed, rolling of the top of him, feeling the waves of pleasure cascade from her centre.

They lay there together, both sweaty bodies entangled in each other, exhausted from their activities.

'Now its my turn.' He said, finding new strength and pulling her arms above her head so she couldn't move, pinning her to the bed. She giggled with delight.

'What did you have in mind' she said, rubbing her tongue over the top of her lips.


	2. Sweet Succsession

Disclaimer: I don't own either of the characters mentioned in this story blah blah blah, you know the rest.

Chapter two – Sweet Succession

She didn't know how he did it. His hands worked like magic on her skin, it felt like she was on fire. Her body, already sweaty from the previous activities, provided extra stimulation when he gently blew on her skin, sending a ripple of delight through her body.

Her mind was on aroused. She felt like she would explode at any minute, and he hadn't even entered her yet. The smile on her lips grew wider when she felt him gently slide his hands down her damp stomach and stopped over her centre. Her body quivered with excitement. He gently began to stroke her sexy folds, already feeling the juices escape through his powerful fingers.

'Inside me, inside me!' He herd her wail, 'your killing me.' She continued.

'You mean like this.' He said, roughly thrusting two fingers inside her swollen centre, forcefully pumping them in and out. She arched her back in pleasure, feeling that she couldn't stand much more. Sensing this and smiling to himself, he manoeuvred his thumb to rest lightly on top of her magic button and began to circle, all the time applying more pressure. With this added stimulation, he knew it would be only seconds before she exploded, all the time her yells of satisfaction exciting him.

Just as she was on the edge and about to cum, he quickly removed his hand from her sticky centre and hopped of the bed.

'What the hell do you think your doing!' she screamed, so close to the edge.

'I need a shower' he shrugged, 'Its Demetri's buck's night tonight.' he said, walking into the ensuite, starting the shower and stepping under the cool, cascading water.

'Aahh' she screamed in frustration. 'I will get you back for this' she said, rolling onto her back and slowly inserting her finger between her legs. 'If he's not going to finish, I'll have to do it myself.'

With this in mind, she began to slowly pump her finger up and down, picking up where he had left off. Not feeling completely satisfied, she inserted a second finger into her damp centre and began to increase the motion. She spread her legs a little further apart, wanting to take more. It wasn't as good as the real thing but it was a close second. Feeling the pressure building inside her, she began to use her own thumb to stroke and press her clit, and, using her other hand, began to twirl her nipple between her fingers, alternating from one to the other. Feeling them harden only increased the sensation between her legs, letting a moan of pleasure escape from her already open mouth.

Propping herself up against the top of the bed gave her the leverage that she needed and she felt that it was nearly time. Spreading her legs as far as they would go and increasing the speed of her thrusts, she tried to take herself deeper, deeper until she finally came, spilling her sweet juices everywhere and screaming in delight, not caring who heard her.

'If you like, I won't bother to show up next time, it seems you can handle things quite well on your own' Draco smirked from the doorway, his member throbbing in his pants. The only thing that turned him on more than one woman pleasuring her self was two women pleasuring each other. She peeled herself off the bed and slowly began to walk into the bathroom, staring at him with those luscious, big eyes.

'Who knows what'll be waiting for you when you get home.' She said, running her hands slowly over her breasts and shutting the door to the bathroom and smirking to herself. 'That will teach him.'

All jokes aside, she really did have to get ready to go out. Draco did have Demetri's buck's night, and that meant that she had Ginny's hens night to go to as well. With this in mind, she herself stepped under the water of the shower, and slowly began to soap down her body and wash her hair. She stepped out of the shower and began to dry herself off, mentally picking out her outfit. Once her hair was back to its original, sensuously curled self, and her make-up was applied she picked out her clothing from the wardrobe. A tight, sexy black singlet, low enough to see her cleavage, and a short black skirt, showing of her sensually long legs. Should she wear underwear? Yes, she picked out a small, black sheer g-string and pulled it on. The shoes were next, black strapy stilettos. Her feet would ache after walking only a few metres, but this was ok, after a while, the pain went and was replaced by numbness. That's what she needed; after all there would be dancing, lots of dancing. After a spriz of perfume, she was ready to go, strutting out of the bedroom.

Draco had already gone, probably couldn't wait any longer but she didn't mind. After the time they had just spent together she didn't mind him not saying goodbye. He hated to be late and anyway and she would be seeing him later, little did he know, and with a loud pop, she was gone.


End file.
